The Best Thing
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: "You're sexy, Jake."


_**Author's Note:**_ Just a little silly thing I came up with. You guys are so amazing, by the way. I wanted to let you know I've been away from writing for a while. I haven't been checking my mail and stuff for months. If I didn't reply, please don't feel bad. My apologies :( But I'm back on.

This occurs a little over sixteen years after _Breaking Dawn_.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The characters are not mine.

* * *

The Best Thing

* * *

_You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said I remember how we felt it by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

_- Taylor Swift, Mine

* * *

_

We cut past the undergrowth of the thick forest like adhesive bullets. The wind hissed and screeched around me over the sound of my laughter as I tried to keep my pace faster than the red-brown wolf tagging me. The jeans and thick blouse I wore were drenched from the bucketful of rain pouring down on us through the canopy of tall trees. It was cold; though, it did nothing to minimize the excitement of me being chased by my best friend.

My heart rate intensified as I turned my head briefly toward him, sniggering. The answering rumple and bark that escaped his throat sounded like a chuckle.

Then he leaped. I didn't have an opportunity to turn my head back forward before I felt him rolling me onto the soggy forest floor. The coughing bark that vibrated through his chest was undoubtedly laughter. His huge paws braced themselves at the sides of my head, pinning me down. His massive body sheltered me from the rain.

"Cheating again, Jacob!"

His black eyes shimmered with cheerfulness, and he did nothing more than stick his tongue out.

Jacob was goofy. It was so difficult to blame him for anything when he was phased into an adorable — albeit enormous — innocent looking animal. I decided to let it go. For now.

Grinning, I reached my hand out to comb my fingers though his dripping fur. It was soft as well as rough against my palm, and still surprisingly warm. A soft hum rumbled through his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his huge head into my hand, nuzzling.

He was tranquillized for a second as I slid my hand to stroke his neck. Jacob suddenly opened his eyes and licked my face. Knowing him, I wasn't at all taken aback.

"Ew, Jake! Gross!" I protested, grimacing but unable to restrain myself from laughing with him.

He lapped against my cheek again, and I smacked at him playfully. Jacob was flung back on his back but quickly convalesced. Seeing my freedom as a chance to escape, I rose off the ground and fled in the direction of the cottage.

Jacob obviously followed, growling behind me as I made my way through the dense bushes.

"Ah!" I cried. I didn't realize how close he has gotten until I was tackled to the mud-spattered ground again.

I grasped the fur at his neck as we rolled, attempting to take him down with me. Jacob was on top again as we settled on the soil. His dark eyes gleamed with smugness when he barked with laughter again, and I bit him on the shoulder. I made sure I got by his thick fur to his skin.

Jacob didn't whine or even flinch; instead, he leaned his huge head down and licked the sensitive skin of my neck. He knew very well what that did to me.

I convulsed. Jacob didn't consider to stop. He was amused. I tried to grasp his head and push him back to no avail this time. The cold rain teemed down on my face while I convulsed with hysteric laughter as he wiped his slick tongue against me repeatedly. My stomach tightened till it hurt.

"J-J-J-Jacob! Stop! _I'm serious!_"

He huffed against my skin.

"YOU WIN!" I yelled between my heavy breaths and pushed at his large snout. "You win, I lose!"

He finally leaned back, opening his mouth wide and showing off his canines in self-satisfaction. I had a sudden desire to bite him again — not in fury, but because he looked good enough to eat.

I couldn't keep myself from chuckling at him. "You're such a cheater, Jacob."

He blew hard through his nose in pride.

"Alright, let me up. We're both getting wet." I looked up at him in his black eyes. A warm feeling abruptly effused deep in my stomach regardless the cold weather.

It was strange; the warm electric shock type of feeling that would course unexpectedly through my body like prickling fire. It was more potent than what I've been experiencing before whenever Jacob was around. I knew what it was. Obviously. I wasn't a child anymore. These heating sensations weren't unfamiliar to me. I had learned to grow used to it as Momma said I would. What I hadn't learned was to fulfill them.

They got annoying at times. And embarrassing. Especially at night time since that is the only period Jacob isn't with me. Hence I'd end up thinking and dreaming a lot about him.

And I wasn't going to let Jacob know for obvious reason: I was too shy.

"Let's go back to my place," I suggested. "We need to get changed."

As ever, Jacob wasted no time following. We ran down the wetness of the mountain and led west toward the cottage. It was only a matter of moments till our destination after we bound the river in one efficient leap.

I slowed my pace to a walk when I reached our blossoms-bordered driveway. Reaching for the door handle, I turned around and watched the edge of the dark forest where Jacob was still concealed. He was dressing, no doubt.

Jacob loped back out of the forest and I sneered inwardly. His broad chest was naturally naked — exposed to my increasing libido — and his shaggy hair was wet and pushed back. The rain water poured down at him. The droplets quickly slid down his torso like hundreds of tiny wayward rivers till they disappeared into the waistband of his drenched cut-offs. Strangely, to be thinking that something was touching him so intimately made me jealous. I quickly brushed the stupid thought away.

"Nessie, you didn't —" Jacob started to say when I took my chance and sprang at him.

It made me laugh out loud as he fell back on the soiled ground of the driveway, with me on top this time. Before he could arise, I hurriedly straddled his stomach and intertwined my fingers with his, pinning his large hands to the earth. It almost took all the strength I had to make him not move as he tried, but I somehow managed.

"Nessie, the game's over," he grinned. The now light rain drizzled down at his face, making his blink. He was so . . . so goddamn _sexy_ . . . Did he not know it? Did he have any fraction of idea what he did to me? To my body? To my brain? To my heart?

"What?" I grinned right back at him and leaned my face a little closer to his. "Not so strong now, are you, Jacob Black?" I was very aware of the fact that he could phase now if he wanted to. But he wouldn't do that.

"I'll bite you," I threatened him.

"You sneaky little thing, get off me." But he made no effort to buck me off. He held my hand tighter instead.

I chuckled nervously, feeling and hearing my heart speeding up in double time. Surely Jacob could hear it too. What was he thinking? I wondered as I dropped my eyes shyly to his chest. It undulated with every breath he took, somehow a bit faster than before. Was he breathing heavily or was it just wishful thinking? I zeroed my hearing to his heartbeat and noticed it was thumping at an unusual rate. So quick that it wasn't ordinary.

I took a deep breath to simmer down, looked into his black eyes then whispered, "Do you know how hot you are?"

"Last time I checked hundred and eight degrees," he answered with a gentle frown of uncertainty. "Maybe even more now—"

"You're sexy, Jake."

WHAT! That was spontaneous!

"What?"

Rapid gasp of air dragged through my lips at the realization of what I'd just said. Jacob opened his mouth to question further so since my hands where tightly held — and to put icing on the cake — I bowed down and collided my lips with Jacob's impulsively to silence him.

Almost everything in me instantaneously shut down. My body ignited as though it was in a middle of a colossal heat wave.

In spite of Jacob's hard figure, his lips had to be the softest thing I'd ever felt. They were warm, too, just like the rest of him. Like I'd always imagined they would be. I'd dreamed of this occasion. Every night, I'd stay awake and envisage how his lips would feel against mine. I'd crave, starve, lust and need. And sometimes I'd cry at the possibility of this never happening, or at the prospect of someone else kissing my Jacob. I hated that vision.

But I didn't hate what was happening right now. I loved it, in fact.

I softened my lips on his mouth to make the kiss seem less forceful, and for a second felt a movement. Maybe it was an illusion? Or maybe . . . was Jacob kissing me back?

I molded my lips softly to his once, then a second time and leaned away reluctantly, already regret of my impetuous action flowing out in my chest. Surprisingly, I felt both calm and heart-rending. The tears were at the verge of flowing but it was somehow easy to hold them back. There was no turning back now. It had happened. I'd kissed him, and now we could work this out or kill the lights on whatever we have ever had.

Would Jacob leave me?

I doubted it but wasn't certain. Everyone in the family said I was attractive, even Jacob himself always nagged how beautiful I was. But again, they could be just saying that . . .

"Nessie . . ."

My eyes widened with shock as I looked at his mouth. They were a little swollen. Another wave of heated electricity passed through me as I grasped that.

My heart thumped uncontrollably in my chest, afraid of what Jacob was going to say to me. What _do_ you say after you have been kissed forcefully? My face inflamed with shame. I was shy. I felt humiliated.

Jacob stared at me wordlessly.

I took that as my cue to run. Yanking my hands free from his tight hold, I arose and flee inside the house in a flash. A crack sounded briefly behind me. I'd broken the lock of the threshold was my first guess. I didn't give it a long consideration. It could be fixed. My close friendship with Jacob, on the other hand, couldn't.

My feet coursed straight to my room. Breathing heavily — which seldom happened and only when I fantasized about Jacob — I slammed the door close behind me.

It was astonishing when I leaned against it and giggled. Maybe it was because of the fact that I had at last kissed the possessor of my heart, the love of my life. Maybe I found the whole situation humorous.

And it _was_ kind of funny: stealing a kiss from Jacob and running away like a coward I was.

Down the hall, I heard the sweep of the door. That caused me to wonder in amazement. I'd half-expected Jacob to not follow me. It was one of his traits, I'd figured a long time ago. He always chased after me everywhere, and it was kind of endearing. I wasn't any different, though. I needed Jacob with me all the time.

A loud gasp pulled through my lips when Jacob knocked on my bedroom door that I was leaning against.

"Nessie?" He called huskily.

I spinelessly ran into my bathroom to get away from him and knocked the door shut.

"Ness?" Jacob sounded impatient.

Ignoring him seemed the only alternative. That was exactly what I did. I decided to brush my teeth to keep my mind off of Jacob, making sure I don't make any unnecessary noise. Jacob had gone quite outside. But he was still there; the loud _da-dhump_s of his heart beating in my ear verified it.

All it took was minutes for me to finish my nightly routine in my soaked clothes. I got rid of them all, throwing them in the hamper without a care. Since I wasn't ready to walk out of the safe cocoon the bathroom had created for me, I settled upon just dressing in one of my night singlets and pajama shorts I had taken off this morning.

The fabric was warm and dry against my skin which made me gasp in alarm. Jacob was still in his rain-soaked cut-offs. Even though he didn't feel the chilliness, it still concerned me.

Worry loaded me to the bones as I walked out of the bathroom.

That was when I saw him. He was pacing in my bedroom with his heavily muscled arms folded across his bare chest. Of course he would have been difficult to overlook with six foot seven inches of lean muscular form of his.

Jacob halted his stride as soon as his eyes met mine. It was easy to notice he didn't appear infuriated or even upset. The expression on his face was clearly of indistinctness. Other than that, he looked . . . ecstatic? He always was. I couldn't help observing his black eyes shimmering in the yellow and sunset-orange lighting of my room.

He was so beautiful . . .

With unwillingness, I tore my eyes from him and took note of the door. It wasn't broken. Then I may have forgotten to lock it. I pulled a face of mistake.

Through my peripheral vision I saw Jacob starting towards me, and I tore through my bedroom like wind. I went straight to Momma and Daddy's room. They weren't here which was expected. They never are at this time of the evening. They would either be back in the middle of the night if they were at the main house. Sometimes they got back the next day if they'd decided to hunt or . . . I didn't want to think about that.

I went through their large closet. Certainly Daddy would have something large enough for Jacob to wear . . .

I searched and shuffled in the far end of the wardrobe and came upon a buttoned shirt and sweat pants that I thought would fit Jacob. Did Aunt Alice anticipate Daddy to grow when she restocked their closet? I was happy to find these anyway.

Jacob was leaning against the doorframe of the room when I got out of the closet. His posture was aphrodisiacal as ever. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him again. This time I restrained myself but popping myself mentally on the head. But only if he was mine . . .

I'd kiss Jacob senseless the entire day. Would he let me do that? If he'd let me, I'd love him so strongly that he'd have no mind to even think about someone else.

I walked to him and held the clothes out for him, fighting the point of collapsing.

"Put these on. There are dry towels in the bathroom."

Although he remained quiet, Jacob looked as if he wanted to say something. He furrowed his thick brows a bit as he took the clothes from me. When his warm had deliberately felt mine, a shiver of excitement skimmed through the pores of my body.

I jerked my hand away quickly before I could even think about doing something extremely foolish. Without looking back, I loped to the dining room to start the fire. All the while, I thought about him. I wondered to myself how Jacob would look like in a cotton button down shirt. He never seemed to wear those. What kind of a werewolf that needed to get out of clothes as fast as possible without tearing them would?

He looked strikingly handsome in those tight t-shirts he wore so I wasn't complaining. I loved how they showed off his broad chest and muscular arms. Jacob's jet black, shaggy hair and eyes gave him that dangerous look that I liked in him, too. His chiseled jaw never relieved my mind either. There was something life-threatening about Jacob. It was apparent why people stared at him when we'd go out for movies. But their eyes would never linger on him for long in fear. Sometimes, with a sense of shock, I'd realize they wouldn't even look at me — as if Jacob gave off some vibe that warned them that I belonged to him.

How odd.

I stirred the fire once with a poker to kindle it, and then turned swiftly to walk blindly into the wall of Jacob's torso. My feet stumbled awkwardly with a wild gasp. His motion was fluid as he caught me, bringing his burning arm around my waist, and pulled me close.

It wasn't very problematical to spot that he wore no shirt. Why wasn't I surprised?

"Where's your shirt?" I questioned and attempted to pull free. He didn't allow that to happen. I wasn't about to use much force since there was fire burning behind me. Though, it doubted it was any hotter compared to the flames that seethed between me and Jacob.

His chest burned against mine. It was closest to the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.

Jacob laughed as if I'd just asked a silly question — which it was. His chest vibrated with his husky amusement, and I was around swooning in his arm.

Pressing my hand against his chest, I tried to draw back another time when I felt my nipples embarrassingly harden. I wasn't even cold anymore. And Jacob could feel . . .

I didn't know what was more humiliating. This or what I'd done earlier.

"Jake, let go." My voice was suddenly sharp. Apparently _everything_ was comical to him.

He obeyed me without a question, slowly. His hand gradually felt its way around my waist, making sure he stroked the skin at the small of my back before releasing.

I made a noise.

As he dropped his fist to his sides, his eyes darkened a notch. It was a quick discovery before I hurried my way to the open kitchen.

It seemed the only way out. Both, watching TV and ignoring a half-naked werewolf was out of the question. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't play piano since the idea of me concentrating seemed impossible now. I cursorily considered visiting the main house. However, I wasn't in the mood for interrogation. Everybody would judge by my expression something has happened.

I wasn't even hungry seeing as Jacob and I'd just hunted few hours ago before our horseplay. I looked through the fridge for something to eat anyway. There was roasted vegetable and roasted lamb Momma had prepared earlier . . . cheesecake . . .

I turned to see Jacob relaxing on the stool, his elbows against the kitchen counter as though he owned this place.

"What would you like to eat?"

He mumbled something that sounded like a "you" but quickly said, "Nothing for now."

Astonishment struck me like a violent whiplash. He didn't want to eat! There had to be something extremely wrong with him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Drink?" I asked.

"You can't run away from this forever, Nessie," he grinned. He looked arrogant. "You can't just pretend that it didn't happen. Sooner or later you're gonna come right out and say that you love me."

My heart missed a beat. I stared at him noiselessly for a long minute, deliberating.

I leant against the counter, closing my eyes to stop the tears that welled and burned behind my eyes. It was too late. The warmth of them spilled down my cheek as I looked back up at him. My vision blurred.

"I _do_, Jake. But I _do_ love you," I whispered. "And I'm glad you think this is some kind of a joke!"

Jacob zipped around the kitchen islands easily. I sensed his burning hand against my arm, and he turned me around tenderly, causing me to lean my back against the counter. His flaming torso pushed me against it, my breasts pressed firmly against his hard chest.

He bought his hands up, cupping my cheeks, making me look up at him. His thumbs wiped at my tears. "Do you love me enough to be with me forever?"

My eyes flickered between his, searching. "You want me?"

"I need you, Nessie. I've always loved you." He shook his head. "And I don't think this is funny. I'm just ecstatic."

I frowned. "Really? I've always wanted you. Why didn't you tell me? We could've gone through this a long ago."

He let a warm breath out that fanned across my face. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me more than just a friend. I was afraid . . . I didn't want to lose you."

"Don't be afraid." Awe filled my chest to brim. Taking one of his hands, I slid it down the hollow of my neck and to my heart. "I love you so much, Jacob."

His dark eyes dropped to where his hand lingered before he looked at me with wonder. "I love you, too, Nessie. You're so incredibly flawless, it's amazing."

"Thank you," I said with a chuckle as a little joke.

Jacob smiled, his gaze flickering to my mouth. "I want to kiss you."

That knocked the breath out of my lung. There was something about Jacob confessing it.

"If you really wanted to, you would've been kissing me already."

He smirked, and something warmed combusted in the pit of my stomach, causing it to tighten almost painfully. "I ask permission unlike _somebody_."

"Jake!" I felt my face burn.

Jacob's short laugh was hoarse. Both his arms constricted around my waist and settled me on the edge of the counter effortlessly. My legs parted mechanically for him to locate between. He wasted no time. His arms retrained me tightly around my waistline as though he believed I'd run away any minute. Jacob's lips were smoldering as they came in contact with mine easily.

Both, eagerness and fierceness simmered throughout his kiss. And I reveled in it. I kissed him back with equal eagerness, molding my lips with his, slowly memorizing and learning. Slightly, Jacob's mouth opened beneath mine. And I did the same in a timid manner, groaning as I felt his hot breath in my mouth.

An urge stronger than the thirst of blood moved swiftly over me. My hands found their way up the ripping muscles of his stomach, his large chest, his heavily-built shoulders and around his neck. He groaned roughly and panted in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around him instinctively, using them and my arms encircling his neck to pull him closer than he already was. My back involuntarily arched and pushed my breasts against him, adding more to the closeness. Everything around us vanished once again as I complied with Jacob's avid kiss.

A heavy heartbeat slugged my ribcage in jolt when I sensed Jacob's slick tongue feeling my mouth. It felt amazing. No wonder people kissed so much in movies and in reality. I'd always wondered . . .

Something stroked against my skin at the lower back. I realized it was Jacob's hand after a second . . . _under_ the thin fabric of my blouse. My excitement grew like a child getting their first bike — maybe ever more — as his hands moved higher. I tested myself, sliding my tongue along his lips and meeting his tongue halfway.

I moaned out load, fisting my hands in the roots of his hair as if I couldn't take more of this.

Purposely and both unconsciously, I slid forward over the counter pressing the most inflamed part of my anatomy against his stomach. It dispelled as well as elicited the potent fire inside of me. It puzzled me, not knowing what the best option was.

I shivered as I felt Jacob's searing hand at the middle of my back, leaving a trail of fire behind. One of his hands followed a path around to the front. Jacob was slow, deliberate. He was endearing. I held back a gasp of pleasure; moaned instead when his large, _hot_ hand moved forward to touch my breast. I leaned away, pushing myself away from his chest to allow him easement.

Skin there was so much more sensitive that the temperature of Jacob's touch seemed an entire notch higher. My head fell back with an untamed gulp of air, and if it wasn't for Jacob's hand against my back, I would've sunk.

His lips didn't leave me. His hot mouth traced the line of my jaw, gliding further down to explore the length of my neck. All the while, his hand stayed on my breast, under my top. I grasped his shoulders with the lack of energy, feeling him squeeze me lightly.

"Jacob . . ." I whispered, moaned and arched my back into his hand. Jacob did it again, slipping his hand to the side and grazing his thumb against my nipple this time. I moaned again.

A trembled worked throughout my spine and into my belly when Jacob's teeth grazed my earlobe, his breath hot and pleasant against me.

Then that was when I felt it — the flow of raging desire effusing in between my legs. As if I needed to know how much I wanted Jacob at this point.

"You're so silky, Nessie," Jacob whispered to me hoarsely. "You feel amazing." I realized after a small moment that he was panting. Were his hands trembling? Maybe I was being delusional?

_Are you okay?_ I travelled my hands to the sides of his neck, unsure if I could speak. My breathing was difficult.

Jacob nodded against my skin, grazing his cheek against mine. "I love you, and I want to give you everything you want."

I was still for a second, my heart racing. _Me, too._

"But we have to stop now, baby." Both of his hand moved down slowly, unwillingly. He settled them against my waist and kissed my jaw before leaning away.

Jacob's eyes were as dark as night. I wondered for a moment if mine were, too. His expression unfurled greediness in my belly, stiffening it. He looked ravenous, not for food this time. It was nearly dangerous.

"But . . . _why_?" I strained myself to say.

He combed his fingers through my damp hair and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're so beautiful, Nessie. And . . ." He smiled a little. His face was reddening, "and I smell your desire. It's too strong."

My eyes widened in disbelief. It was now my turn to flush and I bet it was deep scarlet, much brighter. Jacob could _what_? I had a sudden urge to clap my legs shut. But they remained around Jacob.

"How . . . I mean, _what_?"

"It's a massive turn on, trust me," he claimed in a rough voice that didn't help my situation. I observed Jacob unmistakably taking in a whiff of air. "You smell very tempting."

A strong impulse to cross my legs passed through me again.

"It's not going to help. I would be able to sense it meters away even if you lock yourself up in a room."

I fisted my hands against his skin. "Then why do we have to stop?"

I drew Jacob's face near, twining my fingers through the dampness of his shaggy hair. I brushed my mouth against his jaw. It clicked and stiffened as I continued downward. His pulse quickened beneath my lips as I slowly make my way along the side of his throat. My tongue passed over the warm skin where his neck and shoulders combined. I believed he trembled.

A low vibrating sound escaped through his chest. His hands progressed their way around to my lower back, squeezing me firmly against his body.

"Nessie, we just . . . it's too early."

"No, Jake," I pulled back, shaking my head. "We've wanted each other for a very long time. We just _found out_."

He took one of his hands from my back and stroked my lips once with his thumb. I closed my eyes for a moment at the feel of it.

"But I won't know what I'm doing, honey. I don't want to scare you away."

"I'm not saying we have to do that part tonight," I told him, bewildered. Then it struck me. "Wait. You've never? I've never seen you with a . . . — but even before me?"

His cheeks were slightly blushing. "There was no me before you to begin with. And no, never."

It made me grin. "That's alright," I nodded, eager. "We can learn from each other, right?"

Jacob chuckled and caught my face, pressing his lips against mine tenderly. "Gradually. When the time is right. You're very special to me, and I don't want to ruin this. I'll take good care of you. You're my mate, Ness."

"Yeah." I snickered. "We're mates."

Jacob didn't laugh with me. His dark eyes bore into mine with no hint of humor. "We are."

"What?" I shrugged. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But how do you know I'm your . . . mate?" I frowned, my voice sounded unconvinced. The word appeared ancient.

Jacob's face was definite. "Don't freak out, Okay? It's one of few rare things that happen with us. Only the lucky ones," he added a little exultingly.

"What is it?" I prodded.

"We find our mates this way. We're bound to _her_ with just one quick look." His eyes turned pensive as he stared at me. "She becomes your priority, your life. You'd give up everything to be with her . . . It's so much more than that actually. I never really understood it, but when I saw you, Nessie, I realized I'd been living my life for nothing until then. Chasing after wrong people. I knew I'd do _anything_ for you, be whatever you'd want me to be. I gave you everything I was and now, you've chosen me. I couldn't be more ecstatic. We were designed for each other."

"Wow" was what I could sound out for a minute. "So when you saw me . . .?"

"I was drawn to you minutes after your birth. All along actually." He rested his hands against my thighs. "It's fate, I guess."

"Fate . . .?"

"You were born for me, I was born for you."

I blinked. "What?"

"What 'what'?"

"I . . . it's a lot to take in," I stated, slithering my hands up his veined forearms. "But that won't make me stop loving you still. Nothing would."

Jacob let a long breath out, and then nodded. He looked relived. "Don't worry about this, alright? Nothing has to change. I love you, you love me, and we can leave it at that. Because that's all we really need to know."

One of his hands skimmed up along my neck until it rested against the nape of my neck. My lips impulsively parted as Jacob drew me toward his mouth. He brushed a kiss against the side of my lips before pressing them on mine, exploring. It was soft and very loving.

I encircled his neck with my arms and smiled up at him when he withdrew.

A shudder quaked in my belly when Jacob pushed a wayward strand of my hair behind my ear. It tickled a little.

"You look tired," he said.

"You, too."

"Did my talking exhaust you?"

"No."

"Are you sick of me yet?"

I laughed. "Never."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna put you to bed."

"Will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want you to leave just yet."

"I never leave and I never will, honey."

"Then, you'll sleep with me?"

"If you want me to. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, all of a sudden overexcited to _sleep_ for the first time in my life. Jacob closed the primary door of the house, lodging it in place so it was safely shut without the lock.

I watched him with a little too much interest as he jogged back to me. My eyes lingered on his torso, reveling in the show his teasing muscles put on across his torso. They were solid and rippled steadily with every small movement Jacob made. His hard and flat stomach fascinated me the most.

He didn't give me a chance to hop off the kitchen counter. Impatient, Jacob swept me off it by slipping his arm under my knees. His other arm caught me fluidly before I could fall.

I snickered in haze and curled my arm around his neck. "That was swift. You're terrifying."

"I've got you." He started toward the narrow hall, to my room. "You know I'd never let you fall."

"Oh?" I raised my brows in mock shock. "Jake, you tackle me to the ground all the time."

His smirk slugged me direct at heart. It was breathtaking. "To make you laugh. I'm never rough with you. We do it for fun." Jacob's expression altered quickly into one of concern. "But I could stop if you want me to."

"No." I shook my head. "I was just teasing you. It's quite fun actually."

Once again, his lips spread into a grin. "The part where you get to bite me, you mean."

"If you don't like it, why do you let me do it?"

We were in my room; I realized that when Jacob laid me on the downy quilt of my bed. It felt somewhat cool against the exposed skin at the small of my back. I also realized the door of my room was already shut. It wasn't in the slightest degree hard for me to believe since I couldn't force my eyes past his chiseled face.

"When did I say I didn't like it?"

Kicking away the covers with haste, I settled comfortably onto the mattress, gazing at Jacob all the while. In a flicker, surroundings modified into dark shade of violet and blue when lightening went off. And then he joined me.

Mattress sunk as he crawled near me stealthily. Jacob's massive form slid down a little. I moved myself closer as he curled his arm around me, and then my heart rate turned vehement when he laid his head against my breasts.

He'd never done that before. Now he had every right to. It felt so . . . _pleasant_, so pleasant that the feverish sensation of it tightened my stomach.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel . . . feel safe and loved. My fingers reached automatically for his head, combing through his hair and lightly grazing his scalp.

A low, rough noise escaped Jacob's throat. It sounded somewhere between a sleepy groan and a contented one.

"You make me so happy, Ness," Jake whispered tiredly. I could feel his hot breathe through my top.

"_You_ make _me_ happy."

"This better not be a dream . . ."

I almost jumped at the stroke of Jacob's fingers against the side of my breast. They hovered there with tentativeness. Not being able to stand the torture, I grasped his hand and laid it on me so it covered my breast.

"It's not." I sighed, hugging him closely to me, and kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Jake."

"I love you."

My heart thawed. "Love you, too, Jake."

Then the last thing I remember was Jacob pressing his lips against the hollow at the base of my throat before unconsciousness overtook me. I'd never felt as carefree and secure as I felt then, enveloped with Jacob's body. Soon, my mind began to whirl with clear images of him, and I couldn't have been more content.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


End file.
